(a) Field
The present invention generally relates to a gaming machine and a recording medium.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A gaming machine is provided with a display arranged with a plurality of symbols, and the symbols are rearranged in a base game. A payout is awarded to a player according to the combination of rearranged symbols, and when the combination of symbols satisfies a predetermined condition, a bonus game may be triggered. The bonus game is a free game where no coin needs to be inserted. A game result of the bonus game may be determined by the player's operation, and an additional payout may be awarded to the player when the player succeeds in the bonus game.
In this case, since the game result of the bonus game is varied according to the player's skill, an amateur player easily fails in the bonus game such that the player can lose interest in the game. In addition, since an expert player easily succeeds in the bonus game, the payout awarded to the player is increased such that a business of a game provider can be deteriorated.